


...

by orphan_account



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Requited Love, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a continuation of what would’ve happened if we got to see that scene of jordan visiting simone at the hospital. a continuation of 3x01.
Relationships: Jordan Baker & Simone Hicks, Jordan Baker/Simone Hicks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	...

**Author's Note:**

> that episode was amazing (aside from the parents’ storylines and scenes) but i really enjoyed it. i’m excited to see the rest of the episode and where the season goes. there’s so much that i’m looking forward to. i’m also really excited to see what storylines jordan and simone will have now that the baby’s gone. they didn’t have any scenes together this episode but i still enjoyed them nonetheless.

“Hey,” He says softly, his hands sliding in the front pockets of his jeans as he hesitantly sauntered through the room, his eyes narrowing a apprehensive look at Simone. She was seated on the couch with her legs tucked beneath her body and her eyes averted downward to the screen of her cellphone that was perched in her hand.   
  
Her face was slightly puffy, he could see the remnants of dry tear stains on her cheeks, her eyes were a faint red color and were glossy. His heart ached in pain at the thought of her crying and him not being present to comfort her. 

Simone sniffles lightly as she diverts her gaze from the cellphone screen up to his eyes. She gives him a sad smile as she wiped her moistened face with the back of her hand. He makes his way across the room so that he’s now standing directly in front of her. He crouches down so that they’re at a heightened eye level. Jordan’s hand reaches for hers, intertwining their fingers as his thumb strokes along the skin of her knuckles in comfort. 

Simone shakes her head as she chewed on her bottom lip. Her face is furrowed in a frown. “I’m _so_ sorry, Jordan. I shouldn’t have pushed you away. I just knew how attached you got to the baby and the idea of us being a family. I didn’t want to hurt you again.” She explains, voice cracking and tears gather in her eyes again, regret lilts heavily in her voice. 

Simone felt awful about her behavior and avoidance of Jordan the past few days. He’d been so caring and attentive and nurturing during the remainder of her pregnancy. He’s helped her with so much and has been the most amazing boyfriend since the beginning of their relationship.   
  
She knew how he’d grown attached to the baby over the last few trimesters of her pregnancy and the idea of them being an actual family with a kid was something that he’s thought about on occasions has crossed his mind a few times. It just felt like she was hurting him yet again, even more so now that she has officially given the baby up for adoption. 

Simone wanted Jordan there at her side, comforting her when she gave birth but she also knew that one look at the baby and at Jordan she probably wouldn’t succumbed to her feelings and would’ve backed out of the adoption all together. 

She knows she did that right thing. She wasn’t ready to be a mother just yet and she knows the family that she met through the agency was a great family that would take care of the baby as needed but that didn’t mean it hurt any less knowing that he was no longer apart of her and never would be again.   
  
“It’s okay, Simone.” Jordan assures her as he rouses from his crouched position in favor of sitting down next to her on the couch. “It was a lot for you to deal with. I just wish I could’ve been there for you.” He shrugs as he confesses his honest opinion. 

Simone nods somberly in agreement, her hands wearily run down her face. He was right. It probably would’ve been easier had he been by her side to console and comfort her in her time of need. 

“But I’m glad you called me. I didn’t think you ever wanted to see me again.” He mutters, a sad smile pulls at his own lips causing Simone to furrow an upset frown at him. 

She never wanted him to think that her momentary distancing from him was his fault or that she wanted to halt their relationship. She just needed time and space to gather herself after experiencing something so heartbreaking is all. 

“You’re my boyfriend, Jordan and I love you.” She declares in sincerity as she turns her body so that they’re looking directly at each other. “I’ll always want you around.” She says in an imbued intensity, the sentiment makes him sigh deeply in relief. 

He’s happy to know that his concerns weren’t true and that their relationship was still in good terms. He already lost the baby, he would be devastated if he lost Simone too. 

“I love you too _so_ damn much.” Jordan ripostes, leaning down and craning his neck so that his mouth could reach hers. He kisses her softly, just the gentlest touch of their lips brushing against each other’s, as they ravished in the taste of one another. He could taste the saltiness from where her tears fell on her lips earlier. 

His large, callused hand reaches up to cradle her face within his grasp. His fingers wrap around her face as he pulls her closer to him. 

Their emotions are emphasized through each of their feverish kisses, with Jordan’s being more evident and prominent. He’s kissing her with an imbued vigor, like he has something to prove. Simone reciprocates each of his kisses, mimicking her own feelings as she expresses her desire and want for him. 

They finally retract when their lungs start burning for air for them to breathe. Their lips part with a soft wet sound. Jordan’s tongue drags over his kiss-swollen bottom lip, he smirks impishly at her as he ran his thumb over the plushness of her ample cheek. 

She’s smiling at him, softly, with pure adulation and enamor shining through her eyes. He feels content as he looks down at her, his heart swelling in warmth.   
  
“What happened to your hands?” She suddenly inquired, the abrupt question catches him off guard and causes him to divert his gaze from her face to the redness of his hands and knuckles. 

They were still a furious red color and had faint scratches of blood on them from where he punched Spencer. He clenched and unclenched his hand trying to soothe it out.   
  
Simone narrowed her eyes as she stared at him. “You got into a fight with someone, didn’t you?” She catechizes, already knowing how hot tempered and easy to retaliate her boyfriend was. 

He sighs as he nodded his head. A hand rubs sheepishly against the back of his neck. “Not _someone_. Spencer.” He reveals, in which Simone’s eyes widen in shock.   
  
That was the last person she ever though he would get into an altercation with. She knows of their tainted history when Spencer first arrived at Beverly, but the development of their relationship changed as they grew closer once he resided at the Baker house during their junior year. She wonders what was the sudden cause of the change in their relationship. 

“I don’t want to talk about that or him right now, can we just sit here together?” He asks, dismissing her wanting to discuss his argument with Spencer. He looks downright defeated and visibly upset by the topic and she didn’t want to further add onto his hurt so she conceded in agreement and nodded her head. 

She would question him about it later.   
  
Simone picks up her phone and scoots her body closer to Jordan. He adjusts his position on the couch, facing forward and spreading his legs open as he tosses an arm on the back of the couch. She instinctively chisels herself flush up against his chest. He pulls her body close to him, pressing a kiss on the top of her head when she rests her head against his chest. Her legs lazily drape over his. 

“Did you see the pictures I sent you from my dad’s phone?” She asks, tilting her head upwards a bit so that she’s looking at him. 

Jordan smiles softly as he nodded his head. “Yeah, he looks just like you.” 

The remainder of their night consisted of them watching movies on her laptop as they were snuggled up together on the couch. Simone’s the first one to fall asleep during the halfway point of the movie. The sounds of her light snores whistling through her nostrils causes him to chuckle lightly. 

His heart swells in enamor again as he looked down at the sleeping girl that laid with her head on his lap. She looked so peaceful, so content.

Jordan runs a hand over her stomach, feeling the vacant emptiness of it from where the baby previously resided. She stirs a bit, murmuring something sleepily and incoherently under her breath before resuming into her deep slumber. 

He leans down and pecks a kiss against her temple, his hand still rubbing her belly. 

“Maybe one day.” He whispers softly before returning his attention back to the movie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fin.

**Author's Note:**

> fin.


End file.
